Cooler Than Me
by Jywy
Summary: Emil has no time for anyone's nonsense. He's too cool for anyone…or really? HongIce. For Hong Kong's birthday. Based off song "Cooler Than Me"


**Cooler than me**

**Emil has no time for anyone's nonsense. He's too cool for anyone…or really? HongIce. For Hong Kong's birthday.  
Based off song "Cooler Than Me"  
Warning: may overuse the word **_**cool**_

* * *

Like older brother like younger brother, Norway and Iceland seem to have a cool appearance at first; however, a few pokes could easily fluster Iceland, as opposed to Norway who would not waver at nearly anything. Iceland noticed this and felt particularly shadowed by Norway's overpowering _cool_, so he decided to set his mind one day to seem completely stoic, calm, resistant, and _cool_.

Too bad the day he set his mind to this was a world meeting day, where he had to deal with a bunch of morons.

Ok, they weren't really morons, but Iceland had to keep his cool. By calling them morons.

His first obstacle was Denmark. Denmark was a really, cheery guy. His energetic personality always made Iceland a bit nervous around with him, _but now, he must keep his cool._

"Hey Ice!" Denmark greeted. "Nice boots you got there!"

"What did you expect me to wear?" was Iceland's reply, with a slight raise of his eyebrow. But Denmark didn't seem to hear, for Norway had walked into the kitchen to join them.

"Norge! Looking cool as always!"

"Is everyone ready to go now?" Norway ignored him.

"Aye, sir!" Denmark saluted.

"Yes," Iceland nodded.

"Good, because Sweden and Finland are probably already at the meeting."

The meeting was held in Guangzhou, China. The sun was blinding Iceland and he felt like he was sitting in a shiny pot of boiling water. Iceland was irritated; the weather was no help for his cool mood, but Norway didn't complain so nor will he.

"Uhhh… I think I'm melting…" Denmark whipped his forehead; his cheeks red from the heat.

"We're almost there," Norway yawned. Iceland yawned, too. The heat was making him sleepy.

When they finally arrived to the meeting, Iceland was greeted by the cool, refreshing air conditioner. At the point, Iceland though he could live in a fridge.

"Asians rule the plaaaaccce~da-ze!" South Korea ran around.

"China! Can I please have this—" Hong Kong whined.

"No, aru!"

"Why not! England would have let me."

"Corrupted child!"

"Chinaaaa, can I please go out by myself today!" Taiwan whined.

"I told you, you'll get hurt! You have no idea—"

"Vietnam is a girl!"

"Vietnam is different! She's stronger and more—"

"I'm strong and independent, too! I can do fine by myself!"

"HONG KONG, GET BACK HERE I SAW YOU PURCHASE THAT THING ONLINE, ARU."

"Ipads originated in me~ da-ze~!"

"Don't lie," Thailand sighed.

_Did we walk in the wrong place? _Iceland wondered.

"Hey India!" Denmark called out.

"You're not Asian! Get out!" India replied.

"Don't be rude!" Thailand scolded. Then he looked at Denmark. "Is there anything you need?"

"There is supposed to be a world meeting here in five more minutes?" Norway had stepped up and was tapping his watch. "We've received emails from China."

"World meeting, aru?" China seemed confused. "I only sent out an Asian meeting. I—" Then he narrowed his eyes, scanning his surroundings. Iceland observed, too. Taiwan was pouting, Macau was eating, Philippines was attempting to clean everything up, and well, it seemed pretty normal…except—

"SOUTH KOREA AND HONG KONG GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE, ARU."

…Well, South Korea was being pretty quiet and Hong Kong was nowhere in sight.

"It's a prank," India said simply. "Both or one of them hacked into China's account. It happens, though usually only to the Asians."

Iceland was annoyed. _All that traveling and discomfort for this?_

"I always _tried_ to convince China to _**arrange**_ a marriage for Hong Kong," India said in an extra loud voice. "That will definitely teach him to grow up."

"No, aru!" China replied distastefully. He rolled his eyes and turned at Norway. "I'm sorry for this mess, if you're tired now, you are welcome to rest here and be our guest or—"

"NO!" A shriek was heard from a distance. "JA-PAN!"

"Did he beat you again?" Korea laughed. "What a loser, Singapore! Let me show you how to play Mario Kart!"

"KOREA!" China charged over to the room. Just then, Hong Kong popped out from a different room, with a tiny smirk. Then he spotted Iceland. He blinked. "I want him." He pointed at Iceland.

Iceland could help but scrunch his eyebrows up in disgust. _This boy. This conceited, little, greedy spoiled brat._ Iceland thought. He checked to see what Norway and Denmark's reaction was, but they were no longer by his side.

In fact, they were having a fierce conversation with India.

"Norway!" Iceland hissed, before he could stop himself. _Great, is the world trying to ruin my cool?_

"Ahh~" India smiled. "Lonely? Hong Kong can take you to some malls around here."

_Hong Kong can…no. Just…_ Iceland squirmed.

"That would be a great idea," Norway said. Though he wasn't smiling, Iceland could feel the glint of amusement in his eye.

"Come on!" Hong Kong rushed passed Iceland, swinging the door open and grabbing his wrists.

"I—" Iceland tried, but Hong Kong's strong determination swept him out of the house and to the blinding, grossly humid outside. Hate was boiling in the mind of Iceland as he allowed himself to be dragged by Hong Kong. Well, Hong Kong wasn't physically dragging him, but something about the boy made Iceland feel as though he was being dragged along.

"So like, over there is one of Guangzhou's malls, but the malls at my place are better."

"Really now?"

"Yup." Hong Kong bounced towards the mall a bit clumsily. He went ahead and whirled around. "Got money?"

"No," Iceland lied.

"Well, I got a few hundred yen. We can share."

"Thanks." Iceland smiled. _Maybe I could deal with him. Maybe. Only for an hour._

But he got more than he bargained for.

"Look at these," Hong Kong pulled Iceland in a shop that sold sports attire that had a strong odor of new shoes. Iceland blinked at the bright, neon clothes and felt a bit uncomfortable. The employees of the shop were energetic, clapping their hands loudly to attract customers.

_Not cool_, Iceland thought as he turned to inform Hong Kong…if Hong Kong wasn't so excited to try on the gaudy clothes.

"Ice! Look!" Hong Kong shoved a bright orange shirt ad Iceland. "This could like, fit not only me, but you, too!"

"Matching?" Iceland shyly asked. Even if these clothes were certainly not Iceland's style, it still wasn't everyday when somebody wanted to wear matching clothes with Iceland.

"Ewww no." Hong Kong shook his head. "Not cool."

Iceland felt completely crushed at that. He silently pouted for a second before narrowing his eyes at Hong Kong. _What did he know about cool?_ "Not cool, huh?"

"Mhmm…" Hong Kong examined Iceland's face. "You look grumpy. How do you feel?"

Iceland was caught off guard at the question. "What—"

"You too cool for this place?" Hong Kong smirked.

A storm of different emotions whirled in Iceland, and all Iceland wanted to do was cover them up.

"N-no!" Iceland lied.

"Really? Then try on this!" Hong Kong flashed the gaudy orange shirt at Iceland. Iceland fiercely shook his head.

"No! It's…it's…" Iceland searched of the words.

"Not cool enough for you?"

"Well, ah…"

"What if I wore it, too?"

"Ahhh…sh-shut…"

"Hmm, you seem to like that."

"Shut up!"

"Here, hold this. I'll get another one."

Iceland awkwardly held the shirt as if it was going to explode if he handled it too roughly, watching Hong Kong dash off. He scooted towards the changing area, hanging around awkwardly. Hong Kong was back in a flash.

"Come on! Change! Or were you were waiting to change with me~"

Iceland slammed the door. Shaking his head, he proceeded examine himself in the mirror, trying to imagine how terrible he would look in this shirt. Not good. He still didn't know why he was taking his top off to put on the shirt.

A few minutes later, he was staring at himself with the bright orange shirt. It made his neck stick out and made him look like some skinny cheetah ready to fetch whatever tennis calls was thrown in his way. He sighed and slowly clicked the door open. There goes his cool.

Hong Kong was waiting in the same shirt plus a red bandana. Iceland thought he looked like some kick-ass, pro tennis player. Hong Kong's eyes search Iceland's body.

"Wow, you look uncomfortable in that," he commented, "but you're looking _hot_."

Iceland narrowed his eyes. "No, I want to look _cool_."

"Well aren't you a little _cold_?"

"And you're getting _heated_ up about that?"

"You think I look _hot_?"

"Duh!…wait, I mean…"

"So you like what you see?"

"I-I…"

"Hmmm? You're _boiling_; I can see that your cheeks are red, _Ice_."

"Shut up! You need to _chill_ your dick, Hong Kong."

Hong Kong raised his eyebrows. "Ok, but just me? Not you?"

"Fine! You trolling bastard, just leave me alone! I'm going to change now if you please. Gosh, you annoying, spoiled, manipulating brat." Iceland escaped into the changing room.

"I'm buying mine, do you like, want the shirt? So we can, you know, match~"

"Do you have any shame? Fine, I'll get the shirt, but not because I like it. Now go away!"

"Match~"

"I said, GO AWAY."

"I'm in the next room if you need anything~"

Iceland groaned. _I hate him so much. _He sighed. _But yet…_

"Match~"

…_never mind. _

Hong Kong was already out and waiting for Iceland, who had not even taken off his clothes. Iceland stood a bit, and then poked his head out. Hong Kong stood there, though he didn't change at all. Iceland gradually got out, holding his clothes. He didn't change either.

"Yeah, now we're matching," Iceland sighed. "Also, I have money. I lied to you."

"It's on me," Hong Kong waved his hand, a huge smile was on his visage, obviously glad about something. They walked up to the counter, got their shirts scanned, and Hong Kong paid.

"How are you feeling now?" Hong Kong asked.

"I'm fine," Iceland smiled a bit as they walked out of the store.

"You like my sense of style?"

"No."

Hong Kong started to laugh. "I can't believe you agreed to wear it."

"What?!"

"I really don't like that store, but you and..and your attitude, like, I couldn't resist bringing you there."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, no offense, but you acted so high and, well like, _cooler_ than me." He smiled nervously. Then his phone vibrated. As he was checking it, Iceland could only stare at Hong Kong.

Hong Kong looked up. "Oh, China is wants us back for like, something urgent." He raised a brow. "We don't have to listen."

"No! Something might have happened!"

"Well, okay, if you insist."

The two of them hurried together in their bright orange shirts, sticking out amongst the crowd.

"I wonder what it is about. Did he tell you?"

"No, I asked him, but he didn't reply."

The two made their way to the house and stepped inside where they were suddenly interrogated by Denmark.

"You're back! Whoa, you guys have matching shirts! How did you like it?"

Iceland blinked. "Uh, fine I guess. We didn't do much."

"Did you?" Norway asked.

"Is Hong Kong a good person?" Denmark was blessed with a loud voice and Iceland decided to ignore Norway.

"He's good."

"Ahhh~" India sighed loudly as if to make a point.

"How is Iceland?" China pestered Hong Kong.

"He's _cool_," Hong Kong replied

"Ahhhhhhhh~" India sighed longer and louder.

"You guys like each other?" Denmark asked.

"…" Iceland blushed and Hong Kong smiled. "Yes!"

"AHHHHHHHHH~" India's hands were on his cheeks.

"Why are you guys asking these questions and acting so weird?" Iceland demanded. Everyone in the room but India was fidgeting and giving each other nervous glances. India, however, was smiling like he had just arranged a marriage.

Wait.

Like he had just arranged a—

* * *

***laughs evilly* HAPPY BIRTHDAY HONG KONG! **

**Look who's the queen of awkward endings now?**

**Sorry if there are some conventional mistakes, I was rushing to get this done today and no one looked at it. O.o Sorry. **


End file.
